Collection of short Harry Potter Romance Headcanons
by Richy The Raconteur
Summary: Features ships like Dramione, Drinny, Jily, Nuna, Scorose and more. Will be updated. Rated K . Some characters are made up, not of Harry Potter. Please R&R.
1. Dramione 1

Draco returned to class after Hermione, in an attempt to flee, apparated but splinched some of her hair behind. With her hair in his hand, and his mind on her, Charms class was a disaster. In potions, though, they met again. Everyone in the class stared at Hermione's short hair. They all wondered why she cut it short. Draco also stared, but not out of wonder, but admiration. How could she look so beautiful even with her hair cut short? Hermione saw him looking, and blushed even more. Draco walked up to her.

"Hey, Hermione."

"What, Draco?"

"What, I can't say 'hey'?"

"You going to taunt me about my hair anytime soon?"

"Oh no. Merlin, definitely not. You look beautiful, Hermione."

"I-I do?"

"Of course you do."

"No. No, no, you're just teasing me."

"Hermione. I told you, I love you."

As Hermione began to talk again, Draco sighed, and kissed her for the second time.


	2. Drinny 1

Draco raced towards the seventh floor corridor. He was going to be late. In front of a blank wall, Draco closed his eyes and imagined a room for him to store things. Once he opened his eyes again, a large door had appeared.

Through the large door, zigzag through the mess of objects, around the corner, and next to a large cupboard stood the love of his life, Ginny Weasley.

Ginny smiled when she saw him, "Hello dear. You're late."

"I know. I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"You better."

They first had a mini picnic, but soon food was forgotten as they started making out. However, a bang broke them up, and Ronald Weasley's voice floated towards them, "Come on, Harry. We'll just leave it here for now..."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Always my brother. Both Ginny and Draco quickly stuffed themselves into the cupboard. While Harry and Ron talked outside, Draco and Ginny held their breath.

Draco, looking at Ginny's neck, had other ideas. He started kissing here again. Ginny squirmed around, trying to make no noise. She tried to slap Draco away, but he grabbed her hand and held on. Soon, Ginny gave up protesting, and pushed Draco's head against her, encouraging him even more.

A while later, they hear Harry and Ron leave. Ginny stumbled out of the cupboard laughing hysterically.

"You...Do...Not...Do...That...Again!"  
Draco faked disappointment, "Fine!"


	3. Jily 1

James hid from everyone, his eyes leaking tears that would condemn him should anyone see. Lily had yet again taken Snape's side, despite his rudeness. Did she hate him that much?

Suddenly, James heard a gasp behind him. He turned around to the green eyed beauty who was hurting him so much.

"Wow. The brave and wonderful James is crying. I didn't think you would cry for anything." Lily was clearly still angry.

James wiped his tears and glared defiantly back. "Shut up Evans. If you dare tell anyone about this.."

"You'll what? Hurt me? Hurt Sev? You're already doing so much to hurt me, you can't do anything else."

James gave a cry involuntarily. "I never tried to hurt you. I was only trying to impress you. I really, really, really like you Lily Evans."

Lily gasped, "Y-you like me? But I-I didn't think someone like you would..."

"Spit out, Lily."

"I like you too, James."

They stared at each other in silence. James leaned in to kiss her, but stopped when she flinched.

"Sorry, I -"

"No it's okay. I'm just not used to having your face so close."

"Better get used to it then"

And they kissed.


	4. Nuna 1

He was always the outcast, always the friendless, the stupid, the weak. She was also an outcast, but not to him. She was smart, beautiful and nice. It wasn't love at first sight. He saw her many times through his first four years. But, in the fifth year, he finally got to know her, and inevitably fell in love. But, although he loved her, he remembered who he was. A failure. A squib yet not one. A Gryffindor yet not one.

A few years later, after the Battle of Hogwarts, he summoned up his courage. He had done something special during the battle. He hoped he wouldn't be seen as a weak boy, but a strong man. So, he went up to Luna, and asked her out. She smiled a big loving smile. Of course, she responded.

They dated for a few months, then he proposed to her. Once again, she accepted. Before their wedding, he told her his story. How he was always one of the weakest, most stupid, an outcast. How he didn't think she would ever like him. And she responded, "No, indeed you are stupid. I loved you all those years and I truly thought you never liked me, but you were too scared? You really are the most stupid and cowardly man I know. But you are MY stupid and cowardly man. I will always love you, Neville."

Neville stood there gaping at Luna, until she leaned in, and kissed him.


	5. Nuna 2

Neville breathed heavily, his red face hidden beneath the dirt. He didn't know what had gotten into him. Who was he to stand up to Voldemort? He wasn't Harry. Thanking his adrenaline for allowing him to fight, Neville stood up and wiped his face. Behind him came the dreamy voice he loved to hear.

"Neville."

"Yes, Luna?"

"You were so brave back there."

Neville froze, his face warming.

"Was I?"

"Of course you were, you big fool."

"Uhmm.."

"Neville." Her soft voice and loving tone made him shiver.

"Yes, Luna?"

"I love you."

"Uh uhm yeah. Uh thanks..?"

Neville looked up to Luna's disappointed face. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the Great Hall, where everyone was celebrating. Neville was lost in the deepest hell in his mind. 'Clearly,' he thought, 'I'm not brave enough.'


	6. Scorose 1

Rose liked to take walks with her brothers in Hogwarts. It was during one of these walks that she met him.

While Rose and her brothers talked about grades, a white haired young man raced after her. Soon, the three siblings heard him coming and turned around.

"What do you want Malfoy," James wasn't kind.

"Go away. No one likes you," Hugo insulted.

Malfoy looked towards Rose pleadingly. Confused, Rose just stared back. James took a step towards Malfoy, who then pulled out his wand.

"You want to duel now?" James also pulled out his wand.

Rose pulled James back. "Don't. I think he wants to talk to me. I'll catch up with you later. Go on. I won't be long." Rose shoo-ed her brothers away.

"So, what do you want?" Rose said quietly.

"I-I just wanted to say..." Scorpius started to blush. "It's just you've been nice to me and, well, I really like you." Scorpius looked down at his shoes.

Rose blushed a little too. "You think that just because I'm nice to you, I like you? I'm nice to everyone, thank you very much."

Scorpius looked horrified. He let out a little sob as he turned around and ran away. Rose, horrified at what she had done, raced after him.

"Wait! I'm sorry. Really, I'm so sorry."

"Doesn't change the fact you hate me." Scorpius refused to look at her.

"I don't hate you."

"Oh yeah? Then why did you say what you did?" Scorpius sobbed a little more, as he thought of what she had said.

"I'm sorry, I spoke without thinking. I was shocked; that's all. I swear."

Scorpius turned around. "S-still, you don't like -"

Rose cut him off by pressing her lips onto his.

"No, I love you."


	7. Luna and Will (Made up character)

Luna always noticed the tall black haired boy. Strange, how someone so tall could actually melt into the background. He was what could be called average, normal. He was part of the DA, had near perfect grades, and rarely got into trouble. Being Luna, she felt he was fascinating. One day, she decided to confront him.

"Hi there, I'm Luna."

"I know."

"What's your name?"

"Will."

"Oh. Could I go with you to the next Hogsmeade trip?

"Umm, sure." She saw his cheeks reddening. Truthfully, she felt herself warming too.

"Well, bye then."

"See ya."

That was their first meeting, but Luna felt it was a big accomplishment.

Half a month later, their first Hogsmeade trip arrived. Time to go, thought Luna as she took her purse and hurried down to the Great Hall. There, she found Will leaning against the wall. He looked so cool, how could anyone not notice him, she wondered. As he saw her, his expression seemed to brighten, just a bit.

"Hey." Luna ran forward.

"Hiya." Will involuntarily caught hold of her arm to stop her from tripping. Luna blushed.

"Well, lets get going. Where do you want to go first?"

"How about Three Broomsticks?"

So they went, still holding hands, to the Three Broomsticks Inn, where each got a Butterbeer.

After a few awkward moments of sipping, Will started asking questions about Luna's life. She just talked about her mother, and how after she died, her father started taking her on trips. She learned a lot from her father. Then, Luna reversed, and started asking questions about Will.

"How about you? How's your family?"

"I don't know. Normal, I guess."

"Where do you live?"

"Godric's Hollow."

After a few more short answers, Luna started talking about her life again. It was fine with her, she loved talking. Soon it was time to go. Will payed the bill, and they walked back towards Hogwarts. A they passed by Honeydukes, Will popped in and bought her some Sugar Quills. She thanked him for it, and gave him a kiss. No mistake this time, he definitely lightened up. He also blushed. A lot.


End file.
